What The Future Holds
by KP
Summary: Right the end is finally here so read/enjoy check the A/N at the end and please R&R it helps me know if you like it or not
1. Consequences and Doubt

****

Jack patiently waited outside the hospital room for Jacob to say it was ok to go in, he'd be standing there for ten minutes or so, watching closely though the window but out of sight of anyone actually seeing him as Jonas and Teal'c said goodbye and headed to his direction.

The door opened Teal'c was the first to notice his presents, Jack gave a weak smile in acknowledgement of his friend who lowered his head and gave what Jack could only describe as the biggest smile he had ever seen from the jaffa in all the years he'd known him. Jonas followed behind, he had that smile on his face again Jack motioned for him not to speak, so Jonas shuck his had and moved off to follow Teal'c.

Jacob was in there alone now 'this is it Jack, no backing out' he thought to himself, wait how the hell could he even think that, he was about to be introduced to his son or daughter, his child, something he never thought he'd have in his life, after Charlie, that's if Sam let him, oh god this was worse than waiting for a army of jaffa to attack.

The door opened again "Jack" Jacob whispered motioning him to come inside.

He walks in slowly and cautiously not knowing what to expect, she's sat on the bed holding her 'their' child protectively in her arms, Jack tried to speak but it was no good he has no right being there, how could he, he stood silently in the corner.

"Jack" Jacob says playing a hand on his shoulder causing Jack to snap out of his thoughts, Sam hadn't noticed the visitor her father brought with him until then.

"Sam he's just got back, I thought he had a right to know" Jacob said when he saw the look of shock on her face as she studied the man that stood beside him, she never spoke, just smiled weakly at him and returned her attention back to the child she held

"Hi" Jack muttered finally managing to get a word out

Silence, not a word, acknowledgement to him being there nothing, only broke by Jacob's movement to sit beside his daughter, "can I" he said holding his arms out to take the child from her.

"Yeah" she replied 

The child cried momentarily as Jacob held it "there we go ssshh" he spoke Jack slowly backed towards the door hoping to get away with out being noticed he wanted to stay but something told him Sam didn't need to deal with him right now, he opened the door, then came the all important response as the older man looked at the child's small features, "Sam, he's beautiful" he said

That one sentence registered with Jack immediately 'he' he had a son.

Jack's disappearing act hadn't gone unnoticed

"Dad"

Jacob glanced up at his daughter

"Jack"

Jacob scanned the room and found he was no longer there

"Do you want me to" he didn't have to finish his question as she answered it already "Yeah" "ok do you want to take him?" he asked

"I'm tired" she said

"OK" he replied walking over to the cot and putting his Grandson down "are you sure you're up to this?" he asked

She nodded he's here, we have to sort stuff out eventually and well he has a right to see him"

"Give me a minute then I'll get him in here then"

Jacob eventually found him out in the car lot sitting in his truck, he walked over to talk to him, sometimes Jack was a stubborn son of a bitch when he wanted to be he thought

Jack hadn't noticed Jacob's approach probably due to the fact he was resting his head on the steering wheel.

"Jack what are you doing out here?" he asked though the open front passenger window

He never answered, didn't even give a sarcastic reply as his answer, as Jacob had come to expect from the man when he couldn't find what he wanted to say or was uncomfortable in a situation.

"Penny for them" Jacob said as he jumped in the truck

Still nothing

"Jack an hour ago you ran the fastest I've ever, known anyone to move down that corridor to stop the elevator to get here, so why are you sat here looking like the worlds just come to a stop" Jacob asked

"Maybe it has" came the reply

"Why?" Jacob asked Jack sat up and let out a sigh "because you weren't automatically welcomed back with open arm?" he continue

Jack looked over at Jacob who was obvious studying him for a response 'this guy is good' he thought to himself

"Jack I told you before, you can't expect things to be the same as they were before, there not, thing's have changed, Sam has other more important things to do, to take care of and I think and I know this is a slight cliché but wearing her heart on her sleeve for you if that's what your expecting is way down the list right now" he said

"That's not it" Jack replied

"Then what?" Jacob asked

"Oh for cryin out loud, like I really need to explain it" 

"Try me" Jacob replied

"Ok simple, I retire, one party, hang out with my former second in command and close friend, regulations not in the way, boy likes girl, girl tells boy how she feels finally, boy gets his wish, she asks him to stay, he won't, they you know... boy runs like a coward as far as he can away still cause he doesn't want to hurt her, boy comes back oh just short of nine months later and hey guess what...everything's changed, she the smartest person this guy who is a bit of an idiot has ever known is the mother of his child, his son, he never knew till oh an hour ago he had and when all is said and done, he doesn't feel like he has any dam right being there" Jack blurted out trying not to miss anything.

"Jack"

"and he wants to be.... I'm an idiot...not the smartest around...but my son is in that room, and I really want to be there for him" he continued

"Jack stop"

"Let me finish" he said

"Sam sent me to knock sense into you and get you back up there to meet your son"

"Really I thought"

"Well she does, now are you coming or do I have to drag you there?" Jacob asked

Jack opened his door and jumped out

"Ok, that's a yes then" Jacob muttered


	2. Old bridges burnt, new ones to build

I missed this last time so.

Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1 or its original character I just borrow them from time to time to write a story when I'm bored

A/N Ok I've got to know why everyone apparently likes this cause I haven't a clue and its bugging me so if anyone can help there thanks. 

Jacob poked his head round the door, Sam had fallen asleep, he didn't want to disturb her but maybe seeing his son even for a minute might do Jack some good, so he allowed Jack inside with him.

"Jack" he motioned for him to follow quietly so not to wake Sam stopping at the child's cot. He was awake, Jacob broke out a smile as soon as he saw him "Jack meet your son" he whispered "Carter Junior this is your Dad" he continued picking the child up who had started to make a slight fuss. "Hey you'll wake your Mom up if you do this, she needs to rest ok" he spoke again

"Carter Junior" Jack said

"We haven't thought of a name yet" he answered

"Do you want to hold him?" Jacob asked

"Oh. no, no its alright Jack answered backing away slightly

"You can if you want Sir" a weak tired voice spoke

Crap she used that word again 'Sir', not Jack, just Sir, those defence shields are back he thought as Jacob moved to greet his daughter again

Think Jack, think, say something, she's looking at you, don't screw up, look at her, tell her you don't expect anything but your here for her, for both of them if they need anything. "Carter" oh way ta go Jack nice 'I'm back' 'I'm sorry' delivery there that so gotta hurt her and what do you go and do shove ya hands in your pockets and stare at anything to break eye contact with her.

"Jack" 

He's stood in front of me again, holding him, quick look at her see what she's thinking but don't let her notice, crap she's watching, waiting for me to do something, ah for cryin' out loud he's your son just hold him, its not like fighting Goau'ld you've done it before and a baby is not dangerous even to you.

There we go, that's better, she's got that smile now, ya doing good Jack, so this is little C Junior then, sweet, he looks like her.

Ok guys I'm not looking at you but I know your watching me, stop it, ya making a guy nervous here, I'm holding a baby, even for me its not hard its not performing brain surgery or anything.

Say something, anything, please someone give me a little distraction so I don't have to speak and screw up again. Wait get a hold of yourself will ya your all adults here, well excluding little C but "congratulations" good Jack you can speak after all, now just walk over and sit beside her. 

****

"You just missed Janet when you left earlier Dad" she spoke

Ah good old doc Frasier, way ta go Sam your Dad looks like he's had a heart attack or something, there's nothing wrong is there, please tell him there's nothing wrong

"Is he...?" Jacob started

"He's fine" she continued

Thank you 

"She just dropped in to see how we're doing that's all" she said

Yeah and we're doing great aren't we, see you might like sleeping there, you've got it easy, your Mom on the other hand should be taking it easy...like it'll ever happen I know...but she's not her guard is still up, you can see just by the way she keeps looking at me. I should move show her I know how to handle this, that I'm happy for her 'us' but no feet still rooted to floor and not going anywhere fast.

"Do you need anything?" Jacob asked

"No" she replied

"OK" he gives her a hug and places a kiss on her forehead "I'll be back later" he continued

RED ALERT! Shit 'Dad' is leaving the building, at the very least this room, great, just great, relax Jack, stay calm, you knew it was coming.

"See you later Jack" Jacob said as he looked at his Grandson one last time before turning to leave

Ya know you can hold him again if you want Jake just say the word, then you can stay longer, there that's a good plan works well.... crap there's the pat on the back....he knows what I'm thinking and isn't having any of it.

Silence, great the never-ending silence, there's just the two of...no three of us now, she's watching me, please speak someone. I don't like these long silence things, or at the very least 'the powers that be' that actually work the brain connection between ones brain and feet and reconnect mine.

"Sir, are you standing there all day?" she asked

"Hhhhhmmmm" oh crap she was talking to me, note to self reconnect my month to, quick answer her "No"

"In that case"

She wants me to sit beside her, you can do it Jack just put one foot in front of the other a few steps and your there.

Made it 

"Carter" will you please stop that, granted it was said with more meaning than just 'hey you my ex second in command and nothing more' this is Sam, your once very close friend and now mother of your child she deserves more than that.

"Sir"

Oh for cryin out loud, this has to stop try again Jack "Carter, Sam...Sam I'm sorry" good break the ice straight to the point that's good.

"Not your fault Sir"

Not my fault.... what?.... my fault...she's watching him in my arms...shit great nice move Jack, three words and she already thinks you don't want this.

"I'm not to good at this"

"It's ok Sir" she replied

"I.... I.... what I meant was I'm sorry for running off to England, for being a coward, for been responsible for finishing your career and"

"Sir"

"and....let me finish....and"

"Sir, Jack" now ya done it Jack her hands resting on yours, did I go too far, say too much? I can't remember, well here goes nothing time to make that all important eye contact so she can see what I'm thinking "it's ok I may not agree with what you did but I know why you did it" she continued

"I should have been here"

"Why?" she asked

Why? ok maybe I lost something here but I thought last I checked that is anyway it kinda helped having the child's father around to help you cope though things like today.

"Jack if you had stayed you wouldn't have retired, you would still be my CO we would never have 'crossed the line' I, we wouldn't have him today" she said

"But the SGC your career I thought that's what you wanted

"Can still have I'll just spend more time on earth that's all General Hammond sorted that. After you left I decided that the important life stuff does count so for now its just me and him the SGC can cope without me Jonas and Teal'c have do there best to convince me of that" she replied

"I want to help with him ya know" 

"Sure, I'm not taking that from you and your not going to be pushed into it if you want out just say" she replied

"I'm in" Jack said giving her that smile of his "hey sorry Sam, do you want to hold him" he continued realising that the thought had never crossed his mind

"He seems happy enough"

"Yeah but don't you need to get some of that bonding stuff done?" he asked

"He's a sleep Jack"

"Even so, I think he'll like it better if you held him"

"Ok, fine, you win"

"Little C my man what you think do ya want to take a trip to see your Mom?" He never got an answer and didn't expect one he just wanted to see if he could make her smile more, he looked over at her she was so he continued "ok, will all passengers flying air O'Neil to Carter please buckle up we depart in 3...2.... 1" Jack moved from the bed and walked closer to Sam gently putting him down in her arms.

"Little C?" she quizzed

"Your Dad calls him Carter Junior apparently"

"Oh yeah we should work on that"

"I like it" he replied

"You would"

"Who'd ya think he'll take after?" he asked

"How are we supposed to know yet he's not even a day old"

"I know who my money's on"

"In that case he's guaranteed to turn out like a friend I use to know, Jack O'Neill"

"Hey I know him, scary thought, poor kid sure you wanna risk that?" he asked

"Oh two Jack O'Neill's for the price of one lets see.... yeah, sure, how hard can it be? At any rate I'd last longer than you" she replied

"Don't I know it, do you want to tell doc Frasier that she's going to get a permanent patient someday soon or me"

"Sir"

"Joke its a joke I wouldn't put anyone though the torture of patient Jack especially since Frasier will have retired quicker than I ever could if that was the case" he replied

"Good"

"Woohhooo Sam what ya doing? Jack asked as she attempted to move from the bed

"What's it look like I'm doing?" she counted

"Should you be doing"

"I've had a baby that's all" she counted as her replied to him 

Yes that's all, of course it is does she have to make herself out to be indestructible at everything? "Sam "I know you can do it, but why not let me put him down" he continued

"That an order? she said looking at him her eyes saying all 'back off'

"Yes...no, no its not I just want you to take it easy for a few days let me help out a bit till your on your feet properly" he replied

"Oh like you helped the last few months right.... sorry I didn't mean it"

"Yes you did, that's good your still mad a me I understand its healthy to do that and no I can help better now and I want to so what ya say?"

She looked at him again, as much as he should hate him right now she couldn't he was right she needed his help and he was offering it to her with no conditions so she nodded in approval and offered a small smile in thanks.

"Ok I've got him, you go rest a little I'll put him down and leave you to get some sleep" he said

"Jack"

"Yeah"

"You'll come back though"

"You're kidding right?" he asked

"Oh"

"You're stuck with me"

"Right" she tried to look disappointed but it never worked

"Look he's asleep, you should get some before he wakes up, now that's an order, I'm gonna go find your Dad"

He moved towards the door to leave "thanks" could be quietly heard as he took a last check of the room to make sure everything was ok before leaving "anytime" he replied back

****


	3. Questions

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 or it's original characters don't belong to me, all that does is the story below and any following and the characters created by me so the story can be continued further.

"Hi guys, we're almost ready" Sam said standing at the front door to her house with, Jack, Jonas and Teal'c standing in front of her "come in we won't be long" she continued.

"Do you need a hand Sam?" Jack said as he entered the house noticing she looked slightly run down.

"Yeah would you mind watching Connor for me a minute?" she asked

"Sure" he replied

"Thanks Jack" she replied

"No problem" he said heading towards Connor's room

He looked over the cot side at his son "hi there Connor, how's my little guy today?" he asked he didn't know why but the way he spoke to his son always seemed to amuse Connor a lot "come on then lets go and see uncle Teal'c and Jonas" he continued lifting him from his cot and carrying him though to the next room.

"Here he is, all ready to go, what time are we meeting Jacob and the good doc? Jack asked.

"In forty minutes O'Neill" Teal'c replied

"So eleven then" Jack said

"Teal'c can you watch Connor for a minute I'm just going to check on Carter, see where she's got to" he said handing Connor over to him.

"As you wish" O'Neill

Just then Sam entered the room " hey sorry for the wait...are we ready to go?" she asked she still looked ill though.

"You bet we are" Jack replied "Jonas will you go help Teal'c belt Connor up in the car" he continued throwing him his car keys "we'll catch you up" he said glancing over at Sam

"Sure" Jonas replied following Teal'c outside

"Are you sure you're up to this Sam?" Jack asked

"I'm fine" she replied

"Are you sure, if you don't mind me saying you look like crap that's all" he replied

"Thanks" she said

"We can take Connor to the park if your not feeling to hot" he said

"No I want to come, Janet's done a few tests, she thinks it's probably just the flu, some fresh air will do me good" she replied

"Ok then, lets get going" he replied

They had been at the park for over an hour and were just finishing tidying away the picnic.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Sam?" Jack asked

"What is it?" she asked

"Not here, can we go for a walk?" he asked

"Yeah, Dad do you mind watching him for a while?" she asked

"No, take your time, we're have loads of fun here" Jacob said amusing Connor with a few of his toys, in the last three months he'd only got to return to Earth twice so he liked to spend as much time as possible with his Grandson.

They walked around by the pond in the centre of the park and sat down on a near by bench, they were still in view of Jacob and Connor and actually spotted where Teal'c and Jonas had disappeared to with Janet as a spectator.

"You think that's another one of Teal'c training games for Jonas?" Jack asked

"It's a water fight" Sam replied

"Really...it looks more like target practice to me.... and Jonas is the target" he replied a little sarcastically "and oh you're so gonna get it now" he continued having just witnessed the accidental soaking of Dr Frasier.

"He tries though you can't say he isn't needed on the team now more than ever what with your retirement, and well it'll be a while before I'm back on SG-1 full time" she said

"Yeah I know" he replied pausing for a few minutes to take in the view of the surrounding area, "I just like winding him up a little, that's all a lot like I did when I first met you" he continued.

"So I noticed" she replied

"He's a good kid, but don't tell him I said that, it'll ruin my image" he said

"We can't have that" she replied receiving a playful punch in the arm from Jack

"Have you ever wished for things to be different?" he asked

"In what way?" she asked

"You know little things like I don't know, having a normal life for one?" he asked you know the type where your not always off world and even when you are there's something to make it back in one piece for when you get back?" he continued

"Yeah we've got Connor" she replied

A silence fell upon them again only broken with the words "so do you want to become Mrs Samantha O'Neill" he said it so quite Sam wasn't sure if she'd heard him right or not.

"I'm sorry, say that again"

"Will you be Mrs Samantha O'Neill?" he asked

"Are you serious?" she asked

"Yeah why not, it's not as if the regs are in the way or anything now" he replied

"That's true" she said

Jack stood up from the bench and removed a small square box from his jacket pocket before turning back to her, he got down on his knee holding the box in his hand. "OK Sam Carter, it would be my honour if you'd agree to become a member of the O'Neill family" he said revealing the ring inside the box to her.

"Jack, wait a minute" she replied

"What?" he asked

"Are you sure you're doing this for the right reasons, I mean not just because of Connor?" she asked

"Would I be down here on a dodge knee if I didn't want to marry you?" he said

"I guess not" she replied

"There you go then, I just figured its about time we put ourselves first and not the fate of the world, we're not getting any younger it's about time we got something back" he continued.

"OK then" she replied

"What? he said

"OK, yes, I'll marry you" she replied 

"Really? cool" he said getting up and sitting back on the bench and removing the ring from the box.

"Wait, you keep it for now just till we tell my dad" she replied

"If that's what you want" he replied

"Just till I tell him that's all" she replied

"Do you want me to do all that ask the father for his daughter's hand in marriage stuff?" he asked

"No, why? do you want to?" she asked

"No, its just it's your dad you know" he said

"Yeah and I'm sure he'll take the news well" she replied

"Ya think, I mean, this is me you're talking about, Jack O'Neill, do you think he likes me? he asked

"Your not scared of my Dad are you Jack?" she asked

"Me, no" he replied trying to think of a way to change the subject

"Don't worry, he likes you really I think" she said

"So do you think its about time he got back in case we missed anything?" he asked

"OK, only one thing, the ring is going to be on my hand by the end of the day, I promise"

"If ya think so" he replied

"I know so" she replied as she stood up, she felt a little dizzy

"Easy Sam, sit back down" Jack said

"I'm fine" she replied

"I'll go get Janet to have a look at you" he said

"I'm fine, honest, but if it makes you feel better I'd ask her to check me out later not now we have time off remember" she said

"OK but you are going to rest for the rest of the day after this and that's an order, I'll take Connor home with me" he said

"Fine, I'll get some rest now stop worrying it's just the flu...are you coming back?" she said, as she stood up again closely watched by Jack.

She turned around to face him, she was feeling dizzy again only this time she found it increasingly difficult to breathe.

Jack took one look at her and knew something was very wrong "Sam" he said as he got to his feet just quick enough to stop her from hitting the ground "what is it?" he asked

"I can't..." she stopped she couldn't speak to him though trying hard to catch her breathe

"Jacob, Janet I need some help here" he shouted as loud as he could hoping that they would hear him.

A/N I'm so evil making you wait for more. If you want more tell me and I'll get it up ASAP.


	4. Fade Away

The next few minutes seemed like an eternity, he wasn't sure if anyone had heard him, her breathing was getting shallower and less frequent by the second, although admittedly most of that was probably just his imagination letting his fear get the best of him, she was with him now and he had to keep it that way till help arrived, he didn't know if anyone had heard his call, he hoped so, he'd have gone and got Dr Frasier himself but he couldn't and wasn't about to leave her alone not like this.

"Sam listen to me, Janet's going to be here any minute, you've got to stay with me on this one that's an order" he said lying her down, trying his best to minimise any restrictions to her airway till help arrived. he glanced up at her face, she didn't have to speak for him to understand what was going on in her head and that scared him a lot, he hadn't seen the look of fear in her eyes a lot in the last seven years or so fewer times than he had expected from her, but this time it was different, it was there plain to see, he placed his hand in hers and gripped it tight "I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here" he continued 

"Jack...promise me...." she said struggling for breath

"Ah none of that, you hear me" he said not wanting to hear the words she was going to speak. He kind of knew what she was going to say the whole 'after I'm dead' speech, he didn't want to hear her say it because he was starting to think that way himself.

"What happened" Jack heard a familiar voice shout from close by

"We were just talking, she felt dizzy and then just collapsed, she's having trouble breathing" he answered hoping he hadn't missed anything important out

"Did she hit her head loose conscience or anything like that?" Janet asked

"No I made sure she stayed with me the whole time" he replied

"Sam, can you hear me?" Janet asked to check her responses

She nodded slowly

"Has she been complaining of any pain anywhere? she asked

"No, she just has the flu" Jack responded

"Jack can you get the case out of the back of my car and get it back here ASAP" Janet ordered

He did as she asked as quickly as he could knowing that each second that past Sam's life depended on him.

"OK Sam, I want you to try and relax, when Jack gets back any minute now you'll feel a little better" Janet said trying to reassure her friend and colleague that everything was going to be fine.

Ten minutes later, Janet had got Sam hooked up to a limited supply of oxygen. There was enough for them to get her back to the SGC to run more in depth tests as to what was wrong as there was no obvious signs that she could see that would be causing this current situation.

Before giving the go ahead for Sam to be moved Janet needed to check that there was no possible spinal injuries that may have been caused when she fell, so following her instructions to the latter Teal'c and Jonas assisted with this. Everything seemed fine until Janet noticed a small growth in the middle of her back, she wasn't sure but she was certain she'd seen it somewhere before.

Janet didn't like this situation one bit, she had responses for now, but she was deteriorating very fast even with the oxygen, to fast for help to arrive in time, she pulled Jacob to one side and quickly explained what the situation was and what she needed to be done.

Jacob handed Connor to Jonas before bending down to pick his daughter up as gently but as quickly as he could.

"Should you be doing that Jacob?" Jack asked in concern glancing over at Janet for approval of his actions.

"If I don't Jack" he paused for a minute, but he thought Jack had got the point

"If we wait for help to arrive it'll be to late I need to get her back on the base now" Janet said.

"OK, but I'm coming to, Teal'c you and Jonas take Connor in my car we'll see you back at the base" he said.

A/N Sorry but the tissue warnings start from here. And because I'm sat here doing nothing I'll give you why later today.


	5. The Waiting Game

Back on the base in the infirmary everyone was rushing around trying to figure out how to help Major Carter's current situation. Janet had asked Jack to wait outside just till they got Sam a little more comfortable, so all he could do was sit and wait and hope everything was going to work out fine. Although judging by the look on Jacob's face as he stood around a monitor screen talking to Dr Frasier, that he managed to see when he poked his head around the corner to see what was going on, he had to prepare himself for anything good or bad.

Jacob left the infirmary and leaned his back up against the wall and slowly slid himself down to the floor till he was almost sitting down and rested his head against the wall. He thought he was alone in the corridor he hadn't noticed Jack sitting just a short distance from him.

"Jacob, how is she?" he asked although by the look on his face he had his answer

Jack walked down the corridor to where the older man sat and sat down beside him. Jacob had been there for him to talk to in the past when he needed to talk to him, especially with the stuff over Kanan, but right now he looked like he could use someone to talk to.

"I did it, it's my fault, I should be in there, not her" Jacob said

"You did what Jake" Jack asked since he wasn't making much sense

"She's ill because of me" he said

"How?" Jack asked

"Does it matter?" Jacob replied

"Well yeah, I might be able to help" he said

Jacob got to his feet "Jack, Jack, Jack" he let out a slightly amused laugh at what had just been said "you don't get it do you, all the technology I can use and I can't help her, so how can you" he asked abruptly getting to his feet.

"OK Jake listen to me, its just the flu that's all, granted a bad case of the flu, but it's just the flu, doc Frasier will have her as good as new in no time, don't worry she'll be just fine" he said trying to convince himself of what he had just said as well as Jacob. But he couldn't Jacob's current state was enough to see to that, in all the years he'd know the man he'd never once seen him like this.

A silence filled the corridor where the two men waited it seemed to last forever but only a few minutes past

"We were being attacked" Jacob said

"Who? the Tok'ra" Jack asked

"We couldn't see them, they used the same type technology as us but it was more advanced, we had no way to know" Jacob said

"Know what?" Jack asked

"Their weapons contained a poison" he continued

"Oh" he replied looking down at the floor

"Its effects were immediate, we were loosing a lot of good people, when the opportunity came I made it to the gate and contacted George to see if some backup could be sent to help out while we evacuated our base" Jacob said. "SG-1 were the first to arrive with SG-3 to provided cover fire for us while as many as possible made it though the gate" he continued

"As they do" Jack replied

"I turned my back for a minute to help an injured Tok'ra I never saw it" Jacob said

"Saw what?" Jack asked

"I heard Sam, shouting at me to get out of the way, she was running towards me, so I knew she'd seen something, but I couldn't see him, I should have seen him" Jacob said in his increasingly distressed state

"I take it Sam" Jack would have finished his sentence but Selmac started to speak in Jacob's place.

"Forgive me host, he's not dealing with this situation very well" Selmac said

"Well, what do ya think, he'd be doing, he's kid is in the next room in from what I can gather rough shape at the minute" Jack replied slight agitated at the fact he was talking to Selmac.

"During the evacuation your Major Carter, shielded my host from getting shot with the poison by allowing herself to be injected with it" Selmac said pausing for a minute and allowing Jacob to speak again.

"We got back to the SGC Dr Frasier gave her a clean bill of health, the poison didn't have any effect on humans just the Tok'ra" Jacob said

"What's all this got to do with Sam now though, I'm guessing this was month's ago" Jack replied

"Before she knew about Connor" Jacob replied

"So this has nothing to do with those events then? Jack asked hoping for the right answer but some how he just knew he wasn't going to hear what he wanted

"I never thought it would cause any harm to her, she was given a full medical, nothing was found" Jacob replied

"Yeah, so you've said" Jack replied

"She carried Jolinar that's what the problem is, why she's sick" Jacob continued

"I'm sorry Jake you've lost me" Jack said a little confused as to where the conversation was heading

"The poison, it was designed to kill the symbiote and its host, Dr Frasier ran tests on some of the Tok'ra that later died on the base, she found that the poison works sort of like a cancer, it would attach itself to the protein marker left in our bodies caused by becoming a host, she still has the protein marker left by Jolinar Jack" he said

"But she's not a host so she's going to get better right? Jack asked

He didn't need to answer that, he could tell the answer just by looking at him

"How long?" Jack asked

"Twenty four hours maximum" he replied

"That's it?" Jack asked

"I'm sorry Jack I can't help on this one, there's nothing I can do" Jacob said walking back to where he sat and rested his hand on his shoulder.

Jack stood up and walked away from Jacob without saying a word "where are you going Jack?" he asked

He didn't reply he just kept on walking trying to get the news to sink in.

****

A/N Keep the tissues handy there's more


	6. What Has To Be Done

****

Jack walked past Jonas lab, where he found both Jonas and Teal'c trying to entertain Connor without success.

"What are you doing" he snapped

"Trying to get Connor to stop crying Colonel" Jonas replied

"Yeah so I see.... give him here" he instructed

Jonas handed Connor over to his father

He walked around the room for a good five minutes, without speaking, just focusing all his attention on his son

"What is Major Carter's present condition O'Neill" Teal'c asked

"Oh she's not doing so hot at the minute, but she's going to be fine" he replied

"That is good to hear" Teal'c replied although he wasn't completely convinced of the truth to the statement given by his friend, he seemed distant for some reason.

Then he spoke "listen Connor, I have to go away for a little while, your Mom needs my help, but I promise I'll be back. Uncle Teal'c and Jonas are going to look after you just for a little while, while Granddad Jake needs some down time, but I'll make everything right again I promise"

"Where are you going O'Neill?" Teal'c asked

"Going to fine myself a sarcophagus" he replied

"For what reason?" Teal'c asked

"If I don't Carter is going to die and I'm not gonna let that happen" he replied

"I see, does General Hammond know of your plan? Teal'c asked

"No, so lets keep it that way" he replied

"General Hammond would not order such a dangerous mission" Teal'c replied

"No he wouldn't, so we don't tell him agreed" he said wanting approval for his actions from his friend

Teal'c considered his options before speaking again Jack could tell this all to well now, just little thing like the way he raised his eyebrow now and then gave this away.

Jack handed Connor over to Teal'c "take care of him, I'll be back before you know it" he said

"O'Neill do you not require my assistance?" Teal'c asked

"Not this time, this is one mission that I can't ask you to come on" he replied

"As you wish" Teal'c replied as Jack left the room

"It's a suicide mission" Jonas said

"That maybe so Jonas Quinn but as you have seen on many occasions O'Neill is a capable warrior" he replied

"But shouldn't we go with him and help out "I mean we were, are SG-1 we help people in need that's what we do and right now he needs our help" Jonas replied

"That maybe but we have been given an order, which we should obey" he said

"So OK Teal'c, what happens if he does this, doesn't get what he wants for whatever reason in order to help Major Carter and ends up getting himself killed what happens to Connor then?" Jonas asked

Teal'c looked down at the child he held, a child that right now needed his parents to look after him given O'Neill's need to search for a sarcophagus Major Carter would need to be critically ill. So although he believed otherwise there was a possibility no matter how small that the child he held could end up with no one.

He passed Connor over to Jonas before issuing O'Neill's orders again to look after him and stay there.

"Teal'c where are you going?" he asked

"Helping a friend" he replied

"Do you want me to come to? I want to help" Jonas said

"You are helping already Jonas Quinn" Teal'c replied

"Yeah, OK" he replied a little disappointed that he wasn't going to get to help out 'out there' but he was right, he was now in charge of the care for Connor till he was told otherwise and that was a lot of responsibility.

A/N Still there? yes there's more


	7. A Friend In Need

"O'Neill wait" Teal'c shouted down the corridor

"The answers no Teal'c" he replied

"As a friend I believe I can be of assistance" Teal'c replied

"Oh you do, do you?" he asked

"Absolutely" he said

"Not this time" Jack replied

"May I ask why?" Teal'c asked

"Because if this all goes wrong I need to know there's someone here to look after Connor for me" he replied

"I see, you think by doing this, its what's best for everyone" Teal'c asked

"Just Sam and Connor yeah" Jack relied

"It is not wise to do so O'Neill" Teal'c replied

"Yeah and why is that?" he asked 

"I know Major Carter means a lot to you, but what of your son? what happens to him if his father dies on a mission, a reckless one at that given that you would never get close to a sarcophagus which is heavily guarded alone. What happens to him if Major Carter's condition deteriorates?" he asked

"She's dying Teal'c, I've got less than twenty-four hours to help her" Jack replied

"Maybe the Tok'ra will offer assistance" he replied

"Not this time, you only have to take one look at Jacob to know there's nothing they can do" Jack replied

"I see" Teal'c said

"Anyway Carter's strong she'll be just fine till I get back" Jack said, he wanted to believe the words he spoke he really did but part of him knew the truth she wouldn't be.

"That maybe so O'Neill, but do you really want to take the chance and not be here if the time comes" Teal'c replied

"We'll I'm just not going to sit around and watch her loose a battle if that's what you mean, I won't, I owe her that, and right now that's all that matters" Jack said

"You owe it to your son to be here when he needs you" Teal'c replied

"Do I? I mean come on Teal'c in what five, six years when he really starts wanting to know where his mother is, what do I tell him? yeah Connor about that, your mother's not around here anymore because before you were born, your father was to much of a coward to stick around and the one time I should have been close at her side, when she needed me I wasn't I was hiding away in good old not so sunny England, Teal'c he's not going to want me as his father really is he?" he said

"This isn't your fault O'Neill" Teal'c said

"Yes it is" he said abruptly "I screwed up, I couldn't let go of the past and oh look, the O'Neill curse strikes again" he said

"You are not cursed O'Neill

"Oh right so lets see first Daniel, now Sam all in the space of what two years? who's next to go Teal'c?" he said

"I am still here O'Neill, as for Daniel Jackson because of the man he is you couldn't have stopped what happened or changed the destiny he chose, you will always carry part of him with you as you will Major Carter as long as you remember them" he said

"See that the whole point, I shouldn't have to remember then, Daniel should still be here instead of on another plane of existence or whatever he's doing. As for Carter, she should have the chance to see her son grow up, to watch him learn to walk, tie his own shoes, go to school, get his first dog all of that and much more" Jack said.


	8. A Step To Far

"Jacob Carter" Teal'c said

"Hmmm What?" Jack replied he hadn't seen the man approach from behind him until he turned around

"Oh hey Jacob, never saw you there, how's..." he was cut off before he had chance to finish what he was going to say

Teal'c's right Jack" Jacob said 

"He is"

"You couldn't have changed things now anymore than I can, this isn't your fault, it isn't even my fault as much as we blame ourselves for what happens to the people we care for at the end of the day, Daniel and Sam chose their paths in life to be a part of SG-1 they knew the risks, we all do. Daniel chose to help the people on Jonas's planet no matter what the consequences of that would be to his life, Sam chose to protect me back on our base, not because she had to, its part of what makes them unique" he said

"So what, we just sit around and wait?" Jack asked

"It's all we can do" Jacob replied

"Or you could help her, use one of the Tok'ra device things" Jack replied

"It'll only make things worse Jack, we've tried it before" he replied

"Please... you haven't even tried to help...its all some Tok'ra revenge thing because of all that stuff with Kanan" Jack replied

"O'Neill" Teal'c shouted

"Is that what you really think? do you really think I would do that?"Jacob asked

"Maybe...I mean you do have a snake in your head...so anything's possible" Jack replied

"O'Neill this isn't the time or place for this" Teal'c shouted

"Stay out of this Teal'c Jack replied

"Dam it, is this what you think this is all for Jack, payback?" Jacob asked

"It happens all the time doesn't it" Jack replied

"And you think I would just sit back and let all this happen? if I could help even just for a short time?" Jacob asked

"Maybe" Jack replied

"O'Neill stop" Teal'c said pushing him against the wall, "you don't mean this" he continued

"Don't I" he replied

"You are both friends" Teal'c said

"We were never friends" he replied

"I'll let you calm down Jack and see you later I only came to get Connor so Sam could see him when she wakes up" Jacob said

Don't you mean if she wakes up...you Tok'ra have pretty much seen to that" Jack replied angrily

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jacob asked

"You know" he replied

"O'Neill this has to end" Teal'c said

"No let him finish.... lets get things in the open" Jacob replied "what am I supposed to know Jack?" he continued

"It's a cover up" Jack replied

"For what?" Jacob asked

"Oh you know...to get rid of the little problem of Sam having Jolinar's memories, I suppose I was next on the list right" Jack said

"Stop right there" Jacob demanded

Oh and why stop there, I mean why not just go and tell all the bad guys you lot know and tell them how to access the gate, kills to birds with one stone and solves your problems to" Jack said

"Jack" Jacob replied

"Yes Jacob" he replied

"Just leave it" Jacob said

"Why is it true?" Jack asked

"You want the truth Jack, here it is, right now I don't care about the Tok'ra, about any cover ups you think we were planning, this is me Jacob, just me, not Selmac, I could not and never would let Sam be used as a porn in revenge tactics as you would put it" he said.

"Yeah OK, whatever" Jack replied

"She's my daughter Jack, what the hell do you take me for, if it would help her in anyway, I would die myself a thousand times over if it meant she could even just spend an extra hour with Connor, she means that much to me, so don't you ever think that I wanted this, I never wanted this" Jacob said raising his voice slightly a little angry at the things Jack was indirectly accusing him of. He knew that he was in many ways just looking for someone to blame, things were said in the heat of the moment, but they still hurt never the less.

A/N Tissues get some ready next chapter should be up later today and it's well...Just wait and read it.


	9. Never Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: The song 'Best in me' by Blue doesn't belong to me I just borrowed it for this chapter.

"Hey Jacob, how's she doing?" Jack asked as he entered the infirmary carrying a stereo to find him sitting at Sam's bedside holding Connor in his arms.

"Not that good, they just had to put her on full life support" Jacob said

"Oh...can I" Jack said

"Sure" Jacob replied

Jack pulled a chair up beside him and sat down "about earlier" he said

"Forget it" Jacob replied

"No, I mean, I guess, I know she wouldn't want things left like we left them, so all I'm trying to say is I never meant anything what I said about you or the Tok'ra" he said taking a long pause "OK maybe about the Tok'ra as a whole I did, but you and hey what the hell Selmac to, you guys are different and I would like it if we could put all that stuff behind us, I mean we are almost family" Jack said

"Can't do that Jack" Jacob said

"Why not?" Jack asked

"Because we are family, his family and I made a promise to keep it that way" Jacob replied

"OK, so we're good then?" Jack asked

"Are you putting that on?" Jacob asked

"Yeah, I thought I might, Frasier said she might be able to hear it" Jack answered hopefully but part of him wondered if she hadn't just said that to get him to relax a little or something like that 

"Listen I'll come back later so you can be on your own for a bit" Jacob replied standing up to leave the room

"Leave Connor with me" Jack requested

"Are you sure, I can take him if you want?" Jacob replied

"No it's fine" he said

The room fell silent once Jacob left the only sounds that could be heard where the noises from the machines in the room keeping the body of Samantha Carter alive. It creeped Jack out more and more every time he saw her or any other member of his team or the SGC in such a lifeless state. Only this time Dr Frasier couldn't help only sit and wait, that's all they could do and it gave him a terrible sense of deja vu.

"Connor what do you say we try and find some music?" he said picking the stereo up from the table next to his chair with his spare hand and resting it on his knee

"OK lets see what we've got here"

It didn't take him long to find something that was suitable for the current situation it wasn't exactly what either him or Sam liked but it was music all the same something quiet, which she might be able to hear and that was the point of it.

__

For the moment I met you

I just knew that you'd be mine

You touched my hand

And I knew that this was gonna be our time

I don't ever wanna loose this feeling

I don't wanna spend a moment apart

"Sam come one, you can fight this thing, Connor's here with me, he misses you, if this is all because you don't wanna marry me you could have said you didn't have to do this, right now I don't care I'd rather have you back here the same Carter I've always known, this place has changed enough as it is"

'cause you bring out the best in me

Like know one else can do

That's why I'm by your side

And that's why I love you

"I'll make a deal with you, you wake up whenever your ready and when your better I promise you can shoot as much of that techno babble scientist stuff as you want at me, I mean I don't understand ninety nine percent of what you say most of the time but hey I'll try to learn it"

__

Every day that I'm here with you 

I know that it feels right

I just got to be near you

Every day and every night

And you know that we belong together

It just had to be you and me

Dr Fraiser entered the room and pulled a chair up beside him he hadn't seen her come in she had already spoke to Jacob Carter about what had to be done. Now she had to deal with Jack O'Neill and it wasn't going to be an easy task "Sir" she said

__

'cause you bring out the best in me

Like know one else can do

That's why I'm by your side

And that's why I love you

He glanced over at her, he'd seen the look on her face to many times before and it wasn't good

"Hey Doc, any change?" he asked hoping for the right answer and not the one he was more and more use to getting

"No" she replied her voice wavering a little as she spoke "it's time to let her go Sir, we've do all we can she's only been kept alive by machines now" she continued

A silence fell upon the pair the only thing drowning out the sound of the machines in the room was the music still playing on the stereo 

And you know that we belong together

It just had to be you and me

'cause you bring out the best in me

Like know one else can do

That's why I'm by your side

That was the one thing he didn't want to hear he'd been in this situation to many times before, most of which involved Sam, Daniel's life depended on him the last time he was here and look how well that turned out, although the more he thought about it, it wasn't that bad for Daniel anyway and in any case he'd be back just as soon as Oma and the other 'glowing balls of light' got sick of him.

__

'cause you bring out the best in me

Like know one else can do

That's why I'm by your side

"Give her a bit longer" he said but actually it was him that needed more time, he knew what he had to do as much as he hated the idea he just wasn't ready to give up on her yet, he wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"Whenever your ready" Dr Frasier replied getting up to exit the room

"Thanks Doc" he replied quietly as she approached the door he didn't say anything more than that but she understood what he meant.

__

'cause you bring out the best in me

Like know one else can do

That's why I'm by your side

And that's why I love you

The song finished and he turned off the radio his thoughts drifted back to Daniel for a moment if only he would ascend his 'little glowing butt' back here for a minute he could help out. He tried to ascend him once so why not her she was way smarter than him and would understand all that 'open your mind to new possibilities crap he had the pleasure of listening to once.

He pulled himself together again, Connor was still wide-awake, he seemed to like the lights and sounds around him "what do you think?" Jack asked almost searching for approval for his actions from his son "I mean I can pretty much guess what your Mom would say about all this, but if I did what she needs me to do, believe me if there was another way I'd try and find it, but could you handle having your old man around all the time?" he continued

He placed his hand around hers it was cold and lifeless "Sam I'm giving you what you want ok, don't worry about Connor I'll make sure he's just fine, all you've got to do is let go, that's your finale order so follow it please and oh yeah, just in case I never pointed this out before you know being who I am and all, it was more than an honour to serve with you and be a part of your life, I'll make sure this place remember you and Daniel for a long time yet, as for Connor, I'll teach him everything he needs to know about you, you have my word on that " he said

Dr Frasier entered the room again follow by Jacob Carter "Doc" he paused for a second to take a final look at her before turning his attention back to where she stood "if Jacob agrees" was all he could say, he knew that this was hard for him to but he should have the right to choose her fate more than him, she was his daughter after all and knowing Jacob he probably thought he was doing the best for all by letting him have the choice of when, but he couldn't do it.

She looked over at Jacob he said nothing just gave a gentle nod of his head

Jack placed the stereo on a nearby table before standing up and quietly leaving the room with Connor he knew all to well what was to come and he wasn't just going to stand around and wait again. As he walked down the corridor an all too familiar sound could be heard from the room behind him.

****


	10. One Last Thing

"I thought I might find you up here" Jacob said

"Yeah he was having a little trouble sleeping, so I brought him up here" Jack replied

"It's a nice night to be out" Jacob replied

"Yeah it is do you want a beer?" Jack asked

"No thanks I'm fine" Jacob replied

"How are you doing? I heard what happened the other day at the SGC"

"I'm fine, at least I will be I think, I just need to do things my way, you know" Jack replied

"Sure" Jacob replied

"As for Jonas, I think he knows I didn't mean what happened, it was just bad timing that's all" Jack continued

"Tell that to George and Dr Frasier" Jacob said

"That bad?" Jack asked

"Well it'll be about nine weeks according to Dr Frasier before his injuries a fully healed if that's what you mean" Jacob said

"Ouch" Jack said

"Anyway Jack I can't stay, I really only came to give you this" he said taking an envelope from his pocket and handing it to him

"What is it?" Jack asked

"It's from Sam, she asked me to give it to you months if anything.... she said it was important" Jacob continued

"Thanks I'll read it later" Jack replied

"I'll leave you to it then, if you need anything, if you need anytime alone I'll be around for a few more days while I sort thing out so just give me a call" Jacob said

"We'll be fine Jacob" he said wearily

Half an hour later and Jack had only just managed to get Connor to sleep, he'd have to put it down to all the changes in the last week or so, last week he had two parents that cared for him a lot, he was use to the set up of things the way they were, in respect of the fact that his home was with Sam in her house and he would be around to help out when ever she wanted his help. Until last week in the last three months he found himself spending more and more time away from his house and more time over at Sam's place. He wanted it that way he wanted to spend more time with his son. Now he could spend all the time he wanted with his son only now even that had changed instead of just been Connor's father he had to be his whole family especially since Jacob had to spend so much time away. He knew that one day he'd have to go back to the SGC to save the world again, to protect the only way he knew how and that had changed too he couldn't be, the same O'Neill anymore, the one that took risks when needed, he had to play by the book, play it safe to make sure he would come back home. 

He sat down in the living room after grabbing a beer from the kitchen, he forgot all about the letter Jacob had given him which he just noticed he left on the table after bringing Connor inside. There was part of him that didn't want to read it, he wasn't ready to read it. The funeral had only been two days ago he was still adjusting to not having her around and all of a sudden here's a letter addressed to him which for whatever reason she wrote sometime ago instead of just talking to him.

A/N sorry this took so long I've had trouble uploading it. Anyway not long till the end so keep checking back, please review and there may be a sequel to this. Oh and someone please tell me if the writing in this has improved since I started it.

Thanks


	11. Escape One Last Time

Disclaimer: the song 'Angel' the version I know by Westlife or anyone else before them doesn't belong to me I just borrowed it

He picked it up, he decided to read it, she left it for him, so it must be something important, he carefully removed the letter from the envelope.

Dear Jack,

If you are reading this I guess it's because the worst has happened and I'm not here anymore, I hope it was in the line of duty with SG-1, yourself included if you decided to come back from England that is.

Anyway I'm writing this in the event of you do/don't comeback before.... well you know, there are a few things that I have to make sure are taken care of in my absence. Knowing you like I do you would have to be put on the list somewhere, don't close yourself off to everyone, no matter what happened this wasn't your fault.

Yeah right, whatever, if I'd been here, gone with you, you might still be here he thought before continuing to read the letter

On a more happy note, congratulations your a father, hopefully if you got any of the messages I left for you the two of you should have already met, I hope you have, because then I know he's in safe hands and makes everything easier for me.

You bet he will

Do you remember your retirement party? I turned up late and never really said why?

Sure he thought how could he forget that night 

It was because I got a visit from Daniel, yeah I know your right I'm probably crazy but it happened. I didn't believe it was him to start with but one thing working for the SGC over the years has told me, anything's possible, so I want to believe it was him and not just my imagination. Anyway he told me that in more ways than one, our paths, destiny, fate or whatever you'd like to call it would cross and would bring some sort of order to the universe, our son is, or rather will be a part of this one day. Normally I wouldn't believe this, but I know Daniel if he felt it important enough to show himself to me, to tell me all about a child I would have then it most be at least possible that our son is 'the chosen' as he put it. 

You'll make a great Dad to him, I hope I get the chance to see you with him, but if for any reason you doubt yourself go see my Dad he'll be there to help whenever you need it.

OK that's out the way, now to Jonas, I know you probably still don't trust him much, but you have to let go of the past, trust him as you trusted me and Daniel, he won't let you down. Even if it doesn't seem that important now you need him one your team, as a part of SG-1, especially since you are probably thinking of throwing yourself back into the job to deal with stuff, only promise me one thing, no more one man suicide missions you like to volunteer for so much, even if it is to save Earth you are needed back here now.

I messed up on that one Sam, he was trying to tell me something, I think something similar to what Danny, if it was him, was trying to tell you, something to do with those Asguard texts, I kind of lost it with him, bad timing I guess. Anyway he's got a broken arm in several places and a black eye, he'll be as good as new in a few weeks, I'll try to be patient with him, not promising anything with that

I think that just about covers it, except tell Teal'c I'll miss him, my Dad tell him.... tell him thanks for everything, as for you Jack what can I say? It's been and honour? No because it just doesn't sit right not this time, I mean granted we were in the Air Force together, we served on the same team, you were my CO, but you were always more than that you know a very close friend, more than that I guess if I'm honest, I was never good at all this goodbye stuff. So I'll just leave it at, take care of Junior, tell him about me if he asks and just be careful in what ever you do in the future.

Now that you have your answer to, might have only been for a few hours, even though I'm well me, Jack O'Neill, the guy that doesn't open up much I meant what I said

Sam

__

He placed the letter back on the table, trying hard to forget the words of a song that came flooding back into his head again, something Jacob had chosen at the funeral.

Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance

For a break that would make it OK

There's always some reason

To feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction, oh beautiful release

Memory seeps from my veins

Let me be empty and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

Until that night he'd never actually sat and thought about the funeral. He had always kept his mind on other things Connor mainly, if he had a guess though he'd go with he'd had a bit more to drink and this was the result, combined with reading the letter, remembering one of the worst days of he's life.

In the arms of the angel, fly away from here

From the dark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line

It's everywhere you turn

There's vultures and thieves at your back

And the storm keeps on twisting

You keep building the lies

That you make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference

Escape one last time

Its easier to believe

In this sweet madness

All this glorious sadness

That brings me to my knees

We're all tired, tired of the fight to save Earth every other week we've done it for years it was what we did, our job, it'll always be that way, it has to be

In the arms of the angel, fly away from here

From the dark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here

You're the heart of that place Carter, SG-1 and I will keep it that way. You just find what you could never have here.

__

You're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here

Some comfort here


	12. Take This World Away

He got up to go check on Connor again before hitting the sack himself, as he got closer to his room he notice a strange light coming from inside, he proceeded with caution.

He slowly opened the door wider to get a closer look of who or what was in his son's room, the bright white light was hovering close to Connor's cot, he raised he arms slightly to show he wasn't armed before stepping into the room slowly "back away from him" he shouted. The light seemed to turn towards him "I'm not going to hurt you" Jack continued

The brightness of the light faded and what stood in front of him was a familiar figure.

"Hey Jack" the voice said

"Daniel" he replied cautiously "what ya doing here?" he asked

"Just visiting a friend" he replied

"Well you could have visited sooner" Jack said

"Why?" Daniel asked

"Sam" Jack replied

"Oh, I know Jack" Daniel replied

"You could have...you knew?" he asked startled at what he had just heard "you knew and you just sat on your little high and mighty ascended glowing little butt and let her die? he said angrily

"I didn't have a choice, I had..." he replied

"Outside now" Jack said almost making it sound like an order

The pair headed into the kitchen

"Lets get one thing straight here Daniel you always have a choice its Carter we're talking about here not me, you should have helped her out, forget the all knowing ascended ones rule book crap"

"The rules are already broke Jack"

"What the heck is that suppose to mean you haven't done anything?" Jack said

"Technically no, but a few rules may have been altered to help you see things that need to be seen"

"Please not this 'if a candle burns in my house' type stuff again" Jack said annoyed 

"This was the only way to make you see it let you know what's to come"

"If you mean my son is going to be some sort of saviour of the universe I've been getting a lot of that lately, right now I don't care just leave us alone" he said

"I can't do that" Daniel replied

"Why?" Jack asked

"Because its time for you to go back"

"Back where?" Jack asked

"Home"

"I am...." Jack didn't finish he sentence before everything around him went dark

****

....To Be Continued

A/N Yes that's right there's more where that came from, so if you want it all you have to do is review the more reviews/feedback you give me the quick it arrives to your screens.

I never understood why but thanks to everyone that's posted and kept me going with this.


End file.
